


May I kiss you?

by MercurialMind



Series: Your Wish Is My Command (Tumblr Prompts) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Prompt from Uchidachi:"Can I kiss you?" for my choice of rarepair.





	May I kiss you?

“That overly rich noble man is terrible!” Cassandra gasped. “Someone should show him his place.” She was clutching a book to her chest, while speaking with Josephine at the doorway to her office.

“I absolutely agree”, Josephine said smiling. “I wonder what will happen to Lady Orchid after the ball. Do you think she will see through his facade?”

“She most definitely should. She is a kind of woman who would never fall for such a fool.”

Josephine giggled. “What is your opinion on her otherwise?”

Cassandra’s eyes trailed off for a moment. “I think she is an exceptionally driven woman, witty and intelligent. And she’s so kind-hearted…oh, I think she deserves something much better,  _someone_ much better.”

“Do you have someone else in mind?” Josephine asked, her voice hopeful. She could not stop staring at Cassandra’s beautiful face, and her lips which curved into a smile.

“I think she should be with the soldier, Bertha. She is so honorable and would surely treat Orchid rightfully.”

A smile tugged at Josephine’s lips as she leaned a little closer. Cassandra glanced at her, her eyes passionate as she continued. “And they share a mutual interest in music…Do you remember the scene where they played piano together?”

“Yes?”

“The way their eyes met when their hands accidentally touched…”, Cassandra’s eyes met Josephine’s, and Josephine could not help the heat rising on her cheeks. For a lingering moment they looked at each other, and Cassandra opened her mouth to say something. Josephine fidgeted with her skirt as she tried forming a coherent sentence, but probably, for the first time in her life, she could not find any suitable words. Cassandra cleared her throat.

Josephine swallowed. Her heart was racing, pounding hard within her chest. She reached for Cassandra’s free hand, taking it gently into her own. A warm wave passed through her at the touch of their fingers, and Cassandra’s eyebrows rose with the realization, blush reaching from the neck to her hairline.

“May I kiss you?” Josephine breathed, terrified to see Cassandra’s reaction. She waited for a tormenting moment which felt like lasting forever.

Then finally, Cassandra got back her tongue. “Yes”, she whispered, still blushing more if possible. She gently caressed Josephine’s hand with her thumb. Then she leaned down as Josephine rose onto her tiptoes to meet her lips.

Cassandra’s mouth was stiff at first, as it was clear she had not kissed for a very long time. But after a short moment, she softened, her warm and sweet lips sending Josephine to completely new heights.


End file.
